Looking for that one girl
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Allen fights to hide her real identity from her friends while still having fun as a girl. But when Kanda finds the girl girl he met a few months ago who and what will he discover? KandaAllen Complete
1. A new mission

**I really liked the story Real Smile and the other stories where Allen is secretly a girl, so I decided to write one of my own. Inspired by Real Smile.**

Allen fights to hide her real identity from her friends while still having fun as a girl. But when Kanda starts looking for a girl he met a few months ago who and what will he find? 

**Note: Technically 'Lavi' is spelt 'Rabi' but since its said Lavi that's how I spell it. But for the record, in Japanese R is said as L, and B is said as a V.**

**I don't actually own D. Grey-Man**

* * *

Allen Walker, the exorcist with a never ending smile. The one that didn't have a favourite partner, or finder. The one who was sweet, innocent (until you asked to play poker), kind and easy to read. That's what the members of the Black Order saw. 

What they didn't see was Allen waking up early so that Timcampy could bind her chest down. After four rotations Allen would secure the band aids with a safety pin. Since this didn't hold her growing chest down properly, she would put a tight t-shirt on to finish it off (and sometimes that was damn near impossible if Tim wasn't tight enough with the band aids) After all that Allen looked as flat as… well a man.

Some of her other morning traditions were gluing eyebrows overtop her beautifully arched ones, pulling her long white hair up into a short white wig, and using 'flesh patches' (small patches of fabric that looked and felt like flesh) she finished her man persona.

After putting on her white tuxedo shirt, grey vest, black pants, and putting her traditional red ribbon around her neck, she went down to breakfast. As she climbed down the stairs she bumped into Linalee, who was carrying a plastic bag.

"Allen, good thing I caught you before you hit the cafeteria. Come with me to your room."

Allen followed, relieved. Linalee was the only person to find out her secret. Mostly because during a certain time of month, Allen had run out of her feminine hygiene products and had gone looking for some in the other teen's room. Sadly Allen was caught and had to explain the situation to Linalee, who now bought Allen some pads every month. Now Allen had no reason to snoop again.

"Here you go Allen, I got you the ones with wings," Linalee said handing the plastic bag over to Allen.

"Thank you so much Linalee! I'd invite you to sleep over in my room so we could have a girl's night, but it would just seem way too awkward," Allen said hugging the girl.

"That's okay. Next time we have a mission together though, me and 'Alice' are going out to paint the town red!"

Alice is what Linalee called Allen when she took her wig and make-up off, hid her scar, and got rid of her "man shell".

"OK," Allen said smiling.

Both girls went down to breakfast. After Linalee finished her cereal, and Allen finished her seven course meal, they started talking about little things, and telling stories of past missions. They had to stop though when Kanda came up to their table.

"Bean sprout, Linalee, Komui wants to see us in his office now!" he said before stalking off, leaving the girls with sweat drops above their heads. Then they looked at each other, apparently they'd be hitting the town sooner than they expected.

The mission, destroy the small town that was made almost of akuma. The bright side, they were the last time so they would only be one a week. The downside, Allen would have to become 'sick' and stay in before Alice could come out and party with Linalee without Kanda and Lavi noticing anything. In short, Kanda, Allen, Linalee, and Lavi were going to Spain.

"Hey Linalee," Allen said when the guys weren't around. "Can you please pack my red strapless dress and matching red gloves? Please? Pretty please?"

"Ahh, going to be sexy in Spain are we?" she asked.

"Well, it is a country where I won't get shunned for showing off a little skin."

"In that case, I'm bringing my matching green strapless dress, but with my wrist gloves," Linalee said. "And do I need to pack you MU, or is Tim going to hold it for you?" No matter how alone they were, they never said 'make-up' out loud. It would just raise suspicion.

"Tim can hold it," Allen said before disappearing to her room.

She laid down on her bed, draped an arm over her eyes, and sighed. Secretly she wanted Kanda to see her in her prime. She was a girl, but everyone saw her as a guy. Therefore her love life only existed in her dreams. There, she would enter the room in a beautiful blue ball gown, and Kanda (in a black tuxedo) took her hand and they danced in each others arms till the end of time.

Sadly, Allen knew the chances of Kanda even liking her were practically non-existent. And if Kanda ever wore a suit, he would be wearing it to the new pet store that the Earl opened. Meaning that it would never happen.

Allen thought back to one time when it was just her and Kanda on a mission.

_- Flash Back -_

Since they had separate rooms, Allen had shed her disguise. It was the middle of the night and she had a stomach ache. So she wandered downstairs in her nightgown hoping the Inn Keeper had something that would settle it. After taking some medication she sat in front of the fire and fell into a light sleep until she was woken up by the sound of an angry voice.

"Have you seen a white haired kid around here?" Kanda asked the Inn Keeper.

"Yeah, over there. By the fire," the man stuttered under Kanda's enraged glare.

Allen quickly pulled out 2 flesh patches and a mirror to cover up her scar.

"Hey you!" Kanda yelled as Allen put the mirror away. She turned her head, and in her normal voice (she usually lowered it a little to sound more like a man) said "Yes?"

Kanda immediately realized his mistake. This person couldn't be Allen. But she did look a lot like him.

But there was something. Something about the girl in front of him entranced him. He couldn't tell if it was the long white hair, or the clear blue eyes. Allen noticed that Kanda was stunned and used this as an opportunity to leave while saying a quiet 'good-bye'. When she reached the safety of her room she threw her hair up into her wig and gently pulled the flesh patches off her eyes and put them in their proper places.

As she finished gluing her last eyebrow on, she heard Kanda at her door.

"Where were you? I looked like a fool yelling at some girl while I was looking for you!" 'A very attractive girl' he thought.

_-- End Flash Back --_

Allen sighed. She thought for sure there wasn't a chance that Kanda actually liked her.

If only she knew that Kanda thought about that girl he had met almost every night before he went to sleep every night. If only she knew.

* * *

**End of chapter one. Got any questions? Review and I'll answer them**

**Until next time**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


	2. Hints of love and pain

**Here it is, the much anticipated (actually, I think I have like, three people who have this on alert, but whatever) chapter two of Looking for That One Girl. Kanda is a little OOC but that's what makes it cute.**

**I don't own D. Grey-Man. I don't even own the laptop I'm typing this chapter up on. My dad's work does but he never uses it so I have free reign over it.**

* * *

Looking for that one girl chapter two 

Everyone was packed, ready and down sitting in the boat waiting to go. Everyone but dear, sweet, always late, Allen that is. To start the day off she had woken up late, found out that only her black tight shirt was clean, spilt white toothpaste all over her only black tuxedo shirt, lost her neck ribbon in a tragic toilet accident, and nearly missed breakfast because of her shoelaces being tied around each other. And once she finally got ready to go downstairs she tripped and fell, down the wrong stair case none the less. So instead of falling down to the dock she managed to end up on the roof. Allen still isn't quite sure how gravity managed to pulled that one off, but one thing was for sure. There was defiantly going to be some oranges rolling down the stairs to see if other things also had that effect.

But finally, they were off. Due to the fact that there were four of them and a finder they would be taking the safer way. By going to the loading dock and entering the train. This was also known as 'everyone but Kanda's way' of boarding the train.

Koumin had decided that since his precious Linalee was going to be there they needed to reserve the entire car so that she would be able to escape the clutches of "The evil men who were secretly fighting for Linalee's love". Honestly, Allen thought for sure that Koumin came up with these excusing when it looked like he was doing his work. There was no other way the scientist had enough time. Naturally Linalee casually invited Allen into the cart farthest away from Kanda and Lavi.

-With the girls-

"So Allen, spill. The real reason you want to bring that red dress of your is so hopefully Kanda will see you, isn't it?" The Chinese girl asked in a hushed tone. Allen had never really admitted she liked Kanda, but Linalee was way too good at reading her.

"Of it's course not!" Allen cried out, trying her best to cover it up with another story. "It's just really good to know that some men really appreciate how good my body looks. I never get that kinda attention normally." It was true. Too often Allen got upset at the looks Linalee received on their missions. She got even more upset though when she found the number of men starring at her 'male' body. Maybe being a girl wasn't always a bad thing…

"Allen," Linalee said in a stern tone. "What have I told you about lying?"

"That you shouldn't get caught doing it?" Allen tried.

"Bingo. I caught you, now fess up. Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Your right. I like him, what can I say. It's a normal girl thing. Unfortunately most people, well actually everyone but you, General Cross, and Tim, think I'm a guy. So now I look like some total homo pervert who wants to ass rape his team mate."

"It's not that Allen. Besides, you'll be able to show everyone you're a girl soon enough. Remember? Coming out on your sixteenth birthday so we can FINALLY have that sleepover we've been planning? Remember all the shopping we've been doing to get you clothes that look good on you? Remember the amount of time we took for you to pick out your frilly pink underwear and bra sets?"

"DON'T SAY THAT! IT SOUNDS SO CREEPY WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT!" As much as Allen loved her frilly stuff, she was forced to wear boxers overtop of it so that she didn't look like a panty wearing type of guy. And she still wasn't completely sure about revealing herself this year. She would much rather wait until the Earl was defeated, or something horrible happened and someone accidentally found out so that they would tell everyone and not her. But she really didn't like the second option that much. Still, it would be a waste for all her new skirts and dresses to go to waste.

"Allen, what are you thinking?" Linalee asked.

"I'm thinking, maybe we should put it off. Maybe we should wait until the summer, or until the Earl is destroyed."

"We could do it on June 6th," Linalee suggested.

"I'm not revealing my real gender on Kanda's birthday," Allen said while blushing.

"Fine, whatever you say Allen. But eventually someone will find out," The older girl leaned back and looked out the window.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Allen thought. 'That someone will find out my secret, and end up hating me for it.' Slowly her eyes shut and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

-With the guys-

"Yuu, are you still thinking about her?" Lavi asked his…best friend?

Kanda looked at Lavi with daggers in his eyes. He would never admit to the red haired bundle of energy that he was thinking if a certain white haired maiden. He himself barely who the girl was, yet he thought of her night and day. For all he knew she could be married off, or be a prostitute, maybe even a nearby castle servant. Those thoughts generally made him mad though. Someone as beautiful as her shouldn't be forced to do stuff like that. The only worse fate that he could come up with was her being an exorcist. Then, not only would he have to watch her go out onto the battle field everyday, but also he would have the constant worry that she would be injured or killed. Heavens knew bean sprout got injured enough to make up for everyone else.

"No, I'm not thinking about her Lavi. I don't even know who you're talking about."

"I'm talking about that girl you always mumble about in your sleep. You always say stuff like 'when will I see you?' and 'please don't leave me' so I assumed it was a girl you met. Unless I'm mistaken of course and you suddenly have developed an interest in guys. In which case I must tell you that I don't swing that way, but I don't know if Allen is completely against it so try banging on his door at midnight," Lavi said smirking.

Kanda was taken back. He didn't know that he had been talking out loud in his sleep. The fact that Lavi knew there was a girl was horrible, almost as bad as the dreams where she visited him every night, saying very little, and leaving very soon. Never answering his questions, but never leaving them completely untouched.

"Come on Yuu, tell Lavi what's wrong."

Kanda decided to take a chance and talk to the other boy about the young girl.

"It's this girl. I met her once on a mission with bean sprout. It was the middle of the night and I went downstairs and she was sitting there looking at the fire. She had gotten up to go upstairs, but I was blocking her path. I don't know why but she looked so pretty..."

"Pretty?" Lavi asked raising an eyebrow. "All this thought to a girl who's merely 'pretty'? I don't think it's really worth my time."

"No," Kanda said frustrated. "She's more than pretty, she beautiful. I couldn't stop starring. After a few seconds she got past me and vanished up stairs. We finished the mission before I had a chance to see her again."

"Where was this mission?"

'It was in France, why?"

"Well, France is right beside Spain, and our mission is pretty close to the border pf the two countries. You might see her."

Kanda hadn't thought of this. It would truly be a gift from god to see the young girl who occupied most of his thoughts again.

"What did she look like?"

"Huh?" Kanda said being pulled out of his day dream.

"I repeat, what did she look like?" Lavi asked again, surprised to see Kanda, did he dare think it, day dreaming?

"She had long white hair, and blue eyes. About a head shorter than me with pale skin," Kanda recalled. Lavi looked skeptical. "What?" Kanda asked.

"You're aware that, aside from hair length, you just described Allen, right?"

"I think that's the problem. Every time I see Allen, I see her face and not his. He's like a constant reminder of what I can't have."

"Oh Kanda, what are we going to do with you?"

-With the girls-

Linalee's head was suddenly jerked towards the door when it slid open, revealing an angry Kanda.

"You, cabin, Lavi, NOW," was all he managed to say before sitting down across from the sleeping Allen.

Linalee got up from her spot and gracefully left the room. Allen would come find her when he woke up so she wouldn't be alone with Lavi for too long.

Kanda watched the small white haired boy in front of him, hearing odd words coming out of his mouth. After a few minutes he heard Allen say something that made him wonder about the health of the young boy.

-Moan- "Oh god, my chest hurts so badly right now," was what Allen had said while a tear ran down his face. Kanda wondered what he should do. If his chest was in pain perhaps he should get Linalee. He quickly changed his mind. He could see what was hurting the small exorcist just as well she could. So that's how Kanda ended up taking off Allen's coat, vest, and was working on the buttons of his tuxedo shirt when Linalee came in, followed by Tim (who had rushed to get Linalee through the small crack in the door when he had seen Allen's vest coming off).

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist it. For the record I was actually going to end the chapter after the guys section, but I didn't have the heart too. So I added a little bit more. And for the record, chapter three is already done, but I'm going to be a mean and horrible person by not putting it up for about another week. Please review if you have the time, if not let my waves of angst reach your very soul.**

**Just kidding -.-**

**Until next time**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	3. In the town, on the streets

**Remember, Allen and Alice is the same person! There are small bits of tragedy, but they are drowned out by the drama and overall weirdness that is my writing style.**

**I own D. Grey-Man –runs from lawyers who come after me- I kid, I kid. I don't own it!!**

* * *

Looking for that one girl chapter 3 

"Kanda Yuu, what are you doing to that poor gi-exorcist!?!" Linalee demanded when she saw how close Kanda had come to revealing Allen's most cherished secret.

"He was complaining that his chest hurt so I decided to look to see what the hell was wrong with him. He kept holding his chest liked he'd been punched in the boob or something. Which is weird cause that usually only hurts you girls," Kanda explained while pulling gently at the tight top. "Well I figured out what's wrong," He finally said.

Linalee's face paled. Had Kanda discovered the true identity of Allen? This was horrible. But why wasn't he screaming or yelling?

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's got a top on that's so tight I think that it's crushing his rips. Where's Mugen, I'm gunna cut it off him," Kanda said reaching for his sword.

"You can't do that!" Linalee yelled knowing exactly why Allen wore such a tight top. Sure it usually caused her pain, but she dealt with it because the white tops eventually gave her a little leverage. But the black ones didn't. It was holding her growing chest down so tightly that Allen had actually lost conciseness due to the pain. That's why she never noticed Kanda undressing her.

'Thank god,' Linalee thought. 'I'm pretty sure that Allen wants to be awake the first time Kanda undresses her. She probably wants to help him as well.'

"Why can't I? It's not like I've never seen a guy's chest before. I have to fix Lavi up on missions all the time. And you've seen men topless before. It's not like there's a pair of woman's breasts waiting to pop out at me. Unless Allen looking like a girl is because he's really a she," Kanda said skeptically. He knew that it ticked the white haired exorcist off to be described as 'womanly'. 'Can't say I blame him,' Kanda thought, referring to the man he had nearly castrated because he had completed his hair.

"That's beside the point. There's really no need for you to do this. I'll take care of his chest so that Allen still has his shirt when the problem is fixed."

"He doesn't need that top Linalee. He only needs one layer of clothing between his skin and his jacket. He has three."

'Four,' Linalee mentally corrected him referring to the bandages wrapped around the younger girl's chest.

"Therefore he doesn't _need_ the top, so I _can_ cut it off. Now step aside." Kanda said.

"Kanda, if you even think about cutting that top off, I'll tell Lavi you were being perverted and sexually harassing Allen. He thinks of that kid as a little brother and would kill you if he found out." Linalee knew she had won. While Kanda knew that he could overpower Lavi in most cases, Lavi's obsessive brother complex with the white haired teen was something that no man should face.

"…Fine," Kanda reluctantly agreed. He sat down and looked at Linalee expectantly.

"What?" she asked.

"If you're not going to look after his wounds I'm going to tell Lavi you stopped me so that Allen would remain in pain," Kanda said smirking. He was quite pleased with himself for being able to use Linalee's own excuse against her. Linalee knew there were only two ways out of this. The first one being to wake Allen up so she could chase Kanda out with an excuse, and the second one was to call Lavi in here claiming Kanda was sexually harassing Allen by wanting to see him topless.

"LAVI!!!!!!" Linalee screamed starling the Japanese teen. "KANDA'S TRYING TO LOOK AT ALLEN WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!!!!"

Suddenly there was an enormous crash heard, then a loud bang, angry footsteps, and finally a cry of "I'LL KILL YOU KANDA FOR DEFILING ALLEN!" Honestly, he was as bad as Koumi sometimes.

Somewhere in the time frame where Lavi accused Kanda of being a pervert, Kanda threatening to kill Lavi, Allen had woken up. Linalee had quickly explained the situation to her. Both girls started listening to the argument going on.

"What about _her_?" Lavi questioned.

"Her? Who the hell are you- STOP TALKING ABOUT HER INFRONT OF PEOPLE!" Kanda roared.

"Who is 'her'?" Linalee asked.

"Some girl that Yuu met in France and now he can't stop thinking about her," Lavi said before he was smacked on the top of his head. Really, did Yuu always have to be so violent?

Allen sucked in her breathe. There was another girl? Well what did she expect? Kanda thought of her as a man, not a girl or potential love interest. At least she found out now, and not when she showed her true gender. Cause what better conversation could there be? She could already imagine it.

-Allen's version of the conversation, weirdest version-

Allen: hey Kanda guess what? I'm actually a girl.

Kanda: I knew there was something different about you.

Allen: there's something else. I'm also completely and utterly in love with you.

Kanda: sorry, I thought you were a guy for most of my life so during on mission I met this totally smoking hot babe and I'll probably never see her again but just thinking of her face is good enough for me.

Allen: oh

Kanda: wanna go down for lunch?

Allen: no –sits in corner growing mushrooms-

-End of really weird conversation-

"Excuse me you guys," Allen said getting up. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Quietly she left the room.

Lavi turned to Kanda in anger. "Look what you did!" Lavi accused him. The other two people in the compartment were shocked. Kanda because he didn't know what he had done wrong. Linalee because she thought that Lavi had found out about Allen being a girl and that she had a crush on a certain raven haired exorcist.

"How dare you make Allen feel awkward with your lecherous staring! I will never forgive you, NEVER!!!" Lavi yelled dramatically, before falling to the floor in a pile of woe.

While Kanda used this as an opportunity to mercilessly jab Lavi in the side with his foot, Linalee used this time to go find Allen.

She found her a couple of sections away, looking out a window with puffy red eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry. If Kanda only met the girl once there's a chance that he'll forget about her."

"I doubt it. If there's one thing I know about Kanda, it's that he never forgets. If this girl is already taking up so many of his thoughts I haven't really got a chance. Let's face it," Allen's body was racked with sobs and she cried the contents of her heart out. All Linalee could do was pat her back gently and murmur soft words of comfort into her ears. Eventually Allen calmed down.

"We're still going to go. Just so we can feel good about ourselves," Allen said.

"How exactly are men giving us cat calls all night going to make us feel good about ourselves?" Linalee asked.

"Because we know that we're sexy, and they know we're sexy. And we know that we're too good for them, but they think they've got a half ass chance. What better way to feel great than saying 'Sorry, but girls with bodies like ours, don't date men with faces like yours' and then watching them stumble back to there table because we didn't bend to their whim."

"Seriously Allen, I think we should have you tested for multiply personalities or something."

-In Spain after the Innocence has been collected-

"Guys, I'm afraid Allen is sick and won't be able to join us tonight," Linalee said when she came downstairs in her green strapless dress with matching gloves. In reality Allen was fixing her hair and make-up, waiting for the guys to go so she could have a good time.

Lavi and Kanda left after hearing that the third member of their group wouldn't be joining them. Linalee had already stated that she would be spending the night with a girl she had met in Spain from a past mission. Once Allen was sure the guys had gone she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"Oh Alice it's been far too long!" Linalee said as 'Alice' came down the stairs.

"Well my dear, the night is young and we don't have a thing to worry about!"

The two girls strode off, arms linked. Neither one of them aware of the black haired man that watched them until they were out of his sight.

After spending a few hours in the bar the girls were getting nervous. There was a man in the corner who kept looking over at them. Looking at Allen to be exact. They decided that they had had enough when the man decided that he had should make a move. When the girls got up to leave the bar he blocked their path.

"Where you going sweet heart?" he asked Allen.

"Far from you, now move aside and let me through!"

"Wrong move kitty cat," the man said before grabbing Allen by the neck and throwing her through the window, and at the feet of two young men.

Kanda looked down, shocked to see the girl he had been dreaming about laying in front of him. Allen hadn't noticed that she had landed in front of Lavi and Kanda; instead she merely looked at the man in horror as he came out the bar.

"Now then, I think you were about to tell me where you were going before you, tripped and fell out the window."

Allen opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could come out of her mouth three key things happened.

The first was that Linalee ran out of the bar looking for Allen yelling "Alice! Where are you?" before she noticed where Allen was.

Two, Lavi figured out that this was the girl that Kanda was in love with because of her snowy white hair, and the look that Kanda had on his face when he saw her.

And the third key thing that happened was that Kanda picked the girl in front of him up, put her behind him and drew his sword. Pointing it towards the man he said in a voice that was laced with poison "The only thing this woman was about to tell you was may god have mercy on your soul; because I won't!" Kanda lunged at the man.

* * *

**Dun dun dun, once again a cliffy! It's just so easy to write them. But everyone should be happy because this is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story.**

**For the record, I got the 'girls with bodies like mine' thing from She's The Man (don't own) and the 'Growing mushrooms in corner' from Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Kiss-kiss**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	4. Love, Smoke, and Cutting

**Here's Chapter 4 of Looking for That One Girl. This is the beginning of the climax. I personally don't have the ability to write an overly long story so it'll probably be under 10 chapters.**

**I don't own D.Grey-Man. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kanda lunged at the man in front of him with fire in his eyes. He had never felt the urge to hurt someone so badly. He usually got mad when he saw when treating woman poorly, but because this was a woman that Kanda cherished he could barley contain himself. 

Allen watched the scene; she couldn't help but wonder why Kanda was fighting the man. He was unarmed and drunk, Kanda could have just smack him up-side the head and been done with it. Instead he acted like Koumi when Linalee was hit on. But that couldn't be right, after all Kanda loved someone else.

When Kanda was done dealing with the man he walked over to where Allen was. Linalee also ran over to Allen, who was being watched by Lavi.

"Alice, are you ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Nothing more than a few shards of glass in my back," She said jokingly.

"We'll take you to our hotel, just to be safe, ok?" Lavi said. He made a move to pick Allen up, but Kanda beat him to it and picked Allen up bridal style. Allen started blushing.

"It's my back that hurts, not my feet. I can walk."

Regardless of her argument Kanda refused to put her down. It took all his power to stop himself from lifting her closer, and smelling her hair.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion to their right, and a strange thick smoke filled the air. Allen started coughing. Kanda looked down at her strangely. No one else was having a reaction to the smoke. Allen continued coughing until it stopped. She had lost her inner battle with the blackness. It had taken over her mind.

"Ah, good too see you all this fine evening," Said a tall figure from in the smoke. Suddenly, all the weight in Kanda's arms disappeared. Another figure appeared in the smoke. This one was smaller, and appeared to be carrying something. Or someone.

"Yay!" said Rhode. "A new toy, all for me. Hopefully she won't break as easily as all my other toys." Rhode's small figure disappeared.

"Yes, Rhode's new toy should prove to be more entertaining. Hopefully Allen will be a bit more fun to play with this time around. She was so upset because Allen tried to hurt the Akuma instead of her."

"You've got Allen?!" Lavi screamed. He was worried because the grey-eyed exorcist was supposed to be in bed sick. He wouldn't have been able to defend himself.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention?"

--With Allen--

When Allen woke up, she was in a grey room. She was lying on a deep red bed. She looked down her body and saw that she was still in her dress, and her hands and feet weren't tied and chained. She tired to get up, only to be pulled back by a collar and chain around her neck. Turning her head she saw that the chain was connected to the wall.

"Ah, I see you're awake. That's a good dolly. Now I'm not allowed to actually hurt you, so instead I'll do something else. You won't get a scratch on your body. Your mind though…"

Rhode walked up to Allen, holding a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Every hour your comrades take to find you, I'm gunna cut a one inch strip off your dress. Hopefully they find you before I run out of material. If not, we'll just move onto something a bit more…fun," Rhode finished her sentence sitting on Allen's legs. She cut a once inch strip of cloth from the bottom of her dress. She then took the piece of cloth and wrote something on it, before it disappeared.

--With the Others--

"Were you wondering why that girl reacted to the smoke so badly?" Tyki asked not saying that the girl was actually dinner. "We put ground up cinnamon in the smoke powder. Sound like someone else you know?" Linalee's face paled remembering Allen's food allergy. "Well, I really must be going now," Tyki said.

As he turned to leave a strange red cloth appeared in front of him, after looking at it for a second he turned and said one last thing. "Oh, and Rhode told me to leave you this. It should help you find Allen," Before dropping the piece of red cloth to the ground. Kanda ran over there and snatched up the cloth as Tyki vanished.

_Your comrade's captured, tied up in chains  
__To save her, you must beat my games_

_Find the hilt, with silver knife  
__Or else your partner shall lose her life_

_Bring it to the town of stone  
__Where black and white first roamed_

_Time is ticking, the fun is here  
__Save the life of the one you hold most dear_

Kanda finished reading it out load. What did it mean? Last time he checked they were looking for Allen, not some girl. Rhode couldn't know that he was in love with the girl he had just carried in his arms. He hadn't been with her long enough for anyone to figure that out. She probably just dropped her off someone.

"The hells this got to do with anything?" He asked angrily. "We're not going to go look for some chick hoping bean sprout will be there." He looked at everyone's faces. Lavi's face showed confusion, but Linalee's… her face spelled fear.

"They've got Allen," She said.

"No," Kanda said. "They have some random chick they picked up off the street."

"No, it's Allen,"

"Allen is a boy Linalee," Lavi said.

"…no, Allen is actually a girl. She's been hiding her identity since Mana found her on the streets. I have a picture of us from a mission we took in China. We still have our dresses on, but Allen's taken her flesh patches off," She said pulling a picture of them out. "Usually when she looks like this I call her Alice, so people don't notice."

"This-this is her," Kanda said starring at the picture. "This is the girl I've been looking for. You're telling me that she's been under my nose the entire time!"

"That's who you've been looking for! Thank god." Linalee said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when Allen found out Kanda liked someone, she got really bummed cause she thought that Kanda wouldn't like her back," she turned her head to face the swordsmen. "She's pretty hooked on you."

Kanda's eyes widened. The girl he loved lived in the same building as him, and loved him? This was awesome! Then he became extremely sour when he remembered that Allen was being kidnapped.

"Let's try to figure out this note," Lavi said.

_Your comrade's captured, tied up in chains  
__To save her, you must beat my games_

"That's pretty obvious," Lavi said. "They've tied Allen up in chains, and to save him, err her, we have to beat Rhode's games." They read the next part of the note.

_Find the hilt, with silver knife  
__Or else your partner shall lose her life_

"We need to find a silver knife," Linalee said.

_Bring it to the town of stone  
__Where black and white first roamed_

"Town of stone? Black and white first roamed? What's this clue?" Lavi asked.

"It' Mantel. It's deserted so all the buildings are collapsed, that's the 'town of stone part.' And me and bean sprout went there on out first mission, that's the 'Black and White first roamed' bit." Kanda said.

"The last bits obvious too," Lavi said. "'Time is ticking, the fun is here. Save the life of the one you hold most dear' There saying that if we fail, Allen dies.

"Then it's simple. We don't fail," Kanda said standing up. 'I'll save you Allen, even if it's the last thing I do.'

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Is it really a cliffy? I don't think so. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Also, there is tiny (like 10 chance) that there's gunna be a major plot twist (but everyone's keeping their gender. Linalee's not gunna suddenly going to become a man). Stay tuned to see if it does happen.**

**Please Review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	5. Coming to Terms

**This chapter is a bit of a recap. We get to see everyone's reaction to Allen being a girl. I tried using different ways so that it didn't seem like I just re-wrote chapter 4 over and over again. Bits of it are different, but it's pretty much the same.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man, but I finally own the first volume.**

* * *

Kanda was pacing around the room. Linalee claimed they needed a plan before running after Allen. He knew this, but he still couldn't completely wrap his mind around the fact that bean sprout was the girl he fell in love with. It wasn't something he had really thought would happen. 

He thought back to a few hours ago.

**Kanda's POV**

I lunged at the man in front of me. I had never felt the urge to hurt someone so badly. I usually get mad when I see treated woman poorly, but because this was different.

When I was done dealing with the man I walked over to where the girl was.

"Alice, are you ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Nothing more than a few shards of glass in my back," She said.

"We'll take you to our hotel, just to be safe, ok?" Lavi said. I saw him move to pick her up, but I beat him to it.

"It's my back that hurts, not my feet. I can walk." She said.

Regardless I refused to put her down.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion to my right, and a strange thick smoke filled the air. The girl in my arms started coughing. No one else was having a reaction to the smoke. She continued coughing until it stopped. She had fainted in my arms.

"Ah, good too see you all this fine evening," Said a tall figure from in the smoke. Suddenly, all the weight in my arms disappeared. Another figure appeared in the smoke. This one was smaller, and appeared to be carrying something.

"Yay!" said Rhode. "A new toy, all for me. Hopefully she won't break as easily as all my other toys." Rhode's small figure disappeared.

"Yes, Rhode's new toy should prove to be more entertaining. Hopefully Allen will be a bit more fun to play with this time around. She was so upset because Allen tried to hurt the Akuma instead of her."

"You've got Allen?!" Lavi screamed.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention? Oh, and were you wondering why that girl reacted to the smoke so badly?" Tyki asked. "We put ground up cinnamon in the smoke powder. Sound like someone else you know?" I saw Linalee's face pale. "Well, I really must be going now," Tyki said.

As he turned to leave a strange red cloth appeared in front of him, after looking at it for a second he turned and said one last thing. "Oh, and Rhode told me to leave you this. It should help you find Allen," Before dropping the piece of red cloth to the ground. I ran over there and snatched up the cloth as Tyki vanished.

_Your comrade's captured, tied up in chains  
To save her, you must beat my games_

_Find the hilt, with silver knife  
Or else your partner shall lose her life_

_Bring it to the town of stone  
Where black and white first roamed_

_Time is ticking, the fun is here  
Save the life of the one you hold most dear_

I finished reading it confused.

"The hells this got to do with anything?" I asked angrily. "We're not going to go look for some chick hoping bean sprout will be there." I looked at everyone's faces. Lavi's face showed confusion, but Linalee's… her face spelled fear.

"They've got Allen," She said.

"No," I said. "They have some random chick they picked up off the street." _'And not the girl I love'_

"No, it's Allen,"

"Allen is a boy Linalee," Lavi said.

"…no, Allen is actually a girl. She's been hiding her identity since Mana found her on the streets. I have a picture of us from a mission we took in China. We still have our dresses on, but Allen's taken her flesh patches off," She said pulling a picture of them out. "Usually when she looks like this I call her Alice, so people don't notice."

"This-this is her," I said looking at the picture. "This is the girl I've been looking for. You're telling me that she's been under my nose the entire time!"

"That's who you've been looking for! Thank god." Linalee said.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when Allen found out Kanda liked someone, she got really bummed cause she thought that Kanda wouldn't like her back," she turned her head to face the me. "She's pretty hooked on you."

My eyes widened. The girl I loved lived in the same building as me, and loved me?

"Let's try to figure out this note," Lavi said.

After figuring out that note, my mind was set. I would save Allen, the girl I loved.

**End Kanda's POV**

Linalee watched the swordsman. She knew it must be hard for him. Mainly because he had just found the girl he loved only to have her kidnapped. That didn't sit well with most people. She looked over at Lavi. He was supposed to be coming up with the plan right now. After all he was the only one who had really kept his cool through the entire ordeal.

**-Flash Back-**

After figuring out the note Lavi asked a few simple questions. How had Allen kept up the secret? Was she ever going to tell them? How big were her boobs really? Kanda smashed his fist into Lavi's shoulder after the last question. Apparently Kanda was going to be an over protective boyfriend. Not that Allen needed anything less with the amount of trouble he usually got into.

"Lavi," Linalee asked. "How are you coping so well? Kanda looks like he was rung out with his own sword after finding out Allen was a girl. You look like you dropped your gum."

"Well, ever since I first met the kid I was watching him…her. Allen always got really moody once a month and I usually assumed that she had bumped into Kanda. But one time Kanda was off in Brazil when Allen went through her…rough patch. It kinda reminded me of you when it's your…time of month."

"So you suspected her?"

"Not really. I just figured Allen was being emotional. But I never completely ruled it out. Besides, as future bookman I have to be ready for anything.

**-End Flash Back-**

Linalee thought back to her reaction yesterday.

**-Flash Back Linalee's POV-**

I watched as Kanda lunged at the man in front of him with fire in his eyes. He acted like my brother when someone hit on me, which is weird cause didn't Kanda say he loved another girl. Unless that girl was actually Allen!

When Kanda was done dealing with the man he walked over to where Allen was. I ran over to Allen side too.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Nothing more than a few shards of glass in my back," She said jokingly.

"We'll take you to our hotel, just to be safe, ok?" Lavi said. He made a move to pick Allen up, but Kanda beat him to it and picked Allen up bridal style. Allen started blushing.

"It's my back that hurts, not my feet. I can walk."

Regardless of her argument Kanda refused to put her down.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion to our right, and a strange thick smoke filled the air. Allen started coughing, and continued coughing until it stopped. She had lost her inner battle with the blackness. It had taken over her mind.

"Ah, good too see you all this fine evening," Said a tall figure from in the smoke. Another figure appeared in the smoke. This one was smaller, and appeared to be carrying something.

"Yay!" said Rhode. "A new toy, all for me. Hopefully she won't break as easily as all my other toys." Rhode's small figure disappeared.

"Yes, Rhode's new toy should prove to be more entertaining. Hopefully Allen will be a bit more fun to play with this time around. She was so upset because Allen tried to hurt the Akuma instead of her."

"You've got Allen?!" Lavi screamed.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention? And were you wondering why that girl reacted to the smoke so badly?" Tyki asked. "We put ground up cinnamon in the smoke powder. Sound like someone else you know?" I paled remembering Allen's food allergy. "Well, I really must be going now," Tyki said.

As he turned to leave a strange red cloth appeared in front of him, after looking at it for a second he turned and said one last thing. "Oh, and Rhode told me to leave you this. It should help you find Allen," Before dropping the piece of red cloth to the ground. Kanda ran over there and snatched up the cloth as Tyki vanished.

Kanda finished reading it out load.

"The hells this got to do with anything?" He asked angrily. "We're not going to go look for some chick hoping bean sprout will be there." He looked at everyone's faces. Lavi's face showed confusion, but mine showed fear.

"They've got Allen," I said.

"No," Kanda said. "They have some random chick they picked up off the street."

"No, it's Allen,"

"Allen is a boy Linalee," Lavi said.

"…no, Allen is actually a girl. She's been hiding her identity since Mana found her on the streets. I have a picture of us from a mission we took in China. We still have our dresses on, but Allen's taken her flesh patches off," I said pulling a picture of them out. "Usually when she looks like this I call her Alice, so people don't notice."

"This-this is her," Kanda said. "This is the girl I've been looking for. You're telling me that she's been under my nose the entire time!"

"That's who you've been looking for! Thank god." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when Allen found out Kanda liked someone, she got really bummed cause she thought that Kanda wouldn't like her back," I faced the swordsmen. "She's pretty hooked on you."

Kanda's eyes widened.

"Let's try to figure out this note," Lavi said.

After that we figured out the note.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Well, we need to find a silver knife. It'll be hard though. Silver isn't exactly known for being the best thing to make swords of. Although France does have some. We need to go through France anyways to get to Italy."

"Well, the only thing left to do is figure out how we're going to pay for the knife," Linalee said.

"Don't worry. I know a man who owns me money in France," Kanda said.

"Really? Where?" Lavi asked.

"Not sure. Don't even know him. All I know is that the owner of the first silver knife I find owns me money. He owns me about the same amount that the knife is worth," Kanda said with an evil smile on his face.

Linalee and Lavi shuddered. They silently thanked god that they had nothing Kanda wanted.

* * *

**-With Allen-**

There was a total of 4 inches missing off the bottom of her dress, and she was getting worried. Originally the dress had been a full length dress, but Allen had fixed it up so it was only knee high. Now her dress came up to her mid thigh and she was really feeling exposed.

Rhode came back in. This time without scissors.

"I'll make you a deal. If you let me chain up your arms, I'll stop taking cloth from the bottom of your skirt. Instead I'll give you a much deeper neckline, and a plunging back line. That way you don't need to worry about Tyki looking up your skirt."

"Why are you making me a deal?" Allen asked.

"Simple. I'm the only girl in a house of guys. I treated you badly in the past because I thought you were a guy. But since you're a girl I feel bad. I'm supposed to be ruining your dress and making you feel exposed, but that's low. Lower than what I'm whiling to do."

"Allen thought this over for a minute. "Fine," She finally agreed.

**

* * *

Hope everyone likes it. If I didn't update soon I was going to be hunted down by people with torches and pitchforks. Sometimes the people that review this story are scary.**

**You'll never really find me**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	6. Sing a song of woe

**New chapter of Looking for That One Girl. Not in the best of humor theses days so boring disclaimer.**

**Note: when it says 'koi' it means love, not the fish.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man**

* * *

Allen's POV 

I looked at myself in the mirror. My white hair shone in the light. I was wearing a purple floor length. My arm wasn't red, it looked like a normal arm, and my scar was gone too.

"Ms. Walker?" someone called from the other side of a closed door. "It's time to go down to the party." I heard her footsteps retreat down the hall.

I walked over to the door, and it opened up before my fingers reached it, but when I stepped into the hall, no one was there.

I followed the hallway until I came to a grand stair case. Placing one hand on the railing, I walked down the stairs to the ballroom below. There was a man standing at the bottom with his back to me. As I approached the ground floor, he turned to face me.

I gasped. It was Kanda. Gently he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. There, he placed his other hand on my waist and we began to waltz.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look very beautiful tonight koi," he whispered. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Thank you," I replied. "You look quite handsome in your tuxedo as well."

We continued to dance like for a while, completely at ease. Until the distinct sound of loading guns were heard.

I whirled around. All around me the guests were turning into Akuma. I tried to activate my Innocence, but it wouldn't work. And my eye couldn't see the trapped souls. I was helpless.

I turned to make sure Kanda wasn't an Akuma as well. Luckily for me he already had Mugen out and activated. He jumped into the hordes while I ran, desperately looking for a place to hide.

It seemed like no matter how long Kanda fought the number of Akuma never really died down. It had been hours at this point. Finally Kanda appeared before me.

"Mugen," he yelled. "Third Illusion!" After that I'm not sure what happened. The Akuma were just…gone, and Kanda was lying on the floor. I rushed towards him.

"My princess," he said. "I'm so glad I could save you."

I watched as the life left his eyes.

"No," I begged. "Don't go. Don't leave me."

"I'm happy to die protecting my princess."

"No!" I cried. "I need you to stay!"

"I love, my princess. My Allen."

"I love you too, Yuu"

He smiled before his head collapsed in my lap, and his heart stopped beating.

End Allen's POV

Allen woke up screaming. She had just had the worst nightmare. The details were sketchy, but she knew it was bad. In an attempt to clear her mind she started singing.

"Now I run to you  
Like I always do.  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you.  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream

I'll return to you  
Like I always do  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream of you"

She quietly slipped into a dreamless sleep. Not noticing the man in the corner.

"Hmmm, I think I know how I can use her emotions against her," Tyki said.

* * *

"P…Please sir. I'm sure we can work something out!" begged the man who was currently face to face with Mugen's tip. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll leave and never bother you again. Once you give me your silver knife," said the long haired swordsman.

"But you have no money. How can you possibly afford to buy such a treasure?" the merchant said, still eyeing the sword.

"Who said I was going to buy it?" Kanda asked. "You give me the sword, and I won't take your heart out of your chest." Kanda had come along way, and wasn't about to be stopped by some silly merchant. Right now time was important.

_--Flash Back--_

Kanda, Lavi, and Linalee were all sitting quietly on the train, waiting for their stop to come.

Kanda, not being one to stay still in a situation like this, cleaned Mugen until he could see his reflection in the blade.

Lavi just sat there, thinking about how Allen's being a girl would explain some of her odd behavior, like never coming in the hot springs with them, always making sure he uniform looked nice, and her beating the shit out of any guy who made sexist comments about woman around her. All the puzzle pieces were starting to fit.

Linalee, the only one who didn't have to get over the big shock of Allen being a girl, played with Timcampy's tail. It wasn't overly fun, but it kept her hands busy. Her mind was left wandering about what they were going to do. Sure Allen could normally hold her own, but the Noah's were super humans. They broke human bones like they were dried up twigs. Linalee couldn't help but worry.

"So…." Lavi said breaking the silence. "What's the plan when we get to the store that has our knife?"

"Simple." Kanda said reaching for Tim. Mugen was clean enough and Tim hadn't been polished in a long time. "When we get there, he either gives us the sword, or we kill him."

"Kanda, it won't be a sword. It'll be a dagger or a knife." Linalee explained.

"Meaning it's a short sword." Kanda said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a bit too…what's the word, brash?" Lavi asked.

"Not really. I'm still going to give him the option of walking out alive. The Noah's don't have that luxury." Kanda got up and left the cart to stretch his legs.

"Linalee, Kanda scares me when he gets into possessive boyfriend mode," Lavi whispered.

"Yeah, wonder what it'll be like when they really start dating." Linalee whispered back.

"I'll never see Allen again, will I?"

"Probably not. You're too much of a flirt. If you flirt with Allen, you'll be her nig sister and not her big brother."

Laving started shaking in fear. "Hold me," he said.

_--End Flash Back--_

"So what's it going to be? Either way I'm walking out of here with that knife, you just get to chose how."

"Take it!" the man screamed. "It's brought me nothing but bad luck!"

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"I mean tall man comes here saying I must give note to whom ever buys knife," the man's accent was becoming thicker the longer he had Mugen next to his chin.

"Well, we'll take that too," Kanda said lowering his sword.

The man seized the opportunity and ran into the back room. He appeared again in seconds holding a silver dagger, and a piece of red cloth.

"Take it and get out!" the man yelled. Kanda grabbed the stuff and was out the door in an instant.

"What does the note say?" Linalee asked.

**Congratulations, the games near the end  
Only one task left to save your friend**

**She sings a song of time and love  
Do you know the song that's mentioned above?**

**If you do, you must sing it right  
To end dear Allen's helpless plight**

**But if the words you sing are wrong  
Her life will end by dawn**

Kanda finished the note that had been written by Tyki. He looked towards Linalee. "Do you know what song their talking about?"

"Well, kinda. There's only one song Allen sings that has 'Time and Love' and that's Seven Years and Fifty Days. But she only ever sings the chorus."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Well the song is about a couple that breaks up, but the girl still loves the guy after 7 years and 50 days. And it talks about how she's changed. But Allen only sang the chorus because she said that was the only part that applied to her."

"How does the chorus go?" Kanda asked.

"The first half goes:

Now I run to you  
Like I always do.  
When I close my eyes  
I think of you.  
Such a lonely girl  
Such a lonely world  
When I close my eyes  
I dream…" she stopped singing.

"What's the second part? If there's a first part there has to be a second part." Lavi said when Linalee didn't continue with the song.

"I don't really remember. It'll come to me though. Hopefully."

"Who…who is she singing about when she says 'now I run to you like I always do'?" Kanda asked.

"You, I think." Kanda paled. Was there a chance that Allen didn't love him back? "Well, what she said was, and I quote 'I don't think I could ever run to him. He's just not that type of guy. But he is the type of guy that when I close my eyes I dream of'."

"Oh," Kanda said.

"But one time I asked her why she couldn't run to the guy, and she said that he wouldn't pick her up, he would wait for her to do it herself because he knew she wasn't weak."

Kanda was hit with a flash back.

_--Flash Back--_

Kanda stood at the top of a hill waiting for Allen.

"Hurry up," he yelled.

"Maybe if you'd stayed to pick me up because my arm is broken I wouldn't be taking so long," Allen yelled back.

"I'll just wait here and watch you fall. You're a big boy who's strong enough to pick yourself up. I know you're not that weak."

_--End Flash Back--_

"I said that to her once, when I thought she was a boy," Kanda whispered.

"See? Told you she was talking about you,"

"Yeah," Knowing this only strengthened his resolution.

"Well," Lavi said. "We're off."

"What do you mean 'we're off'?" Linalee asked questioning his choice of words.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Mattel."

Once again the rescuers had no choice but to wait for another train ride to end before continuing their rescue of Allen.

* * *

**Sorry for the amount of time it took to get this chapter up, but a week ago, on Saturday my cat was hit by a car and I didn't find out until Wednesday when I called the city. Then on Friday I was home sick, and then on Monday (yesterday) I was throwing up. So I haven't been at my best. Also, Cross will be making an appears somewhere in the next two chapters.**

**Until next time**

**Pay Backs a Bitch.**


	7. Father Complex

**The new chapter of Looking for that One Girl. I should have updated earlier, but I didn't.**

**I want the rights to volume three. But that's all. **

* * *

"Allen-Chan," came the voice of Tyki. "Your friends are almost here, so you need to get ready." 

"What happened to Rhode?" Allen asked.

"She got too soft for her own good. Doing silly things like feeding you, and giving your drinking water."

Allen would have cried if she had been able to. It had been two days since she had anything to eat or drink. Not to mention that wrist and ankle shackles had been added. She was almost at her breaking point.

"Well, we should get going now," Tyki walked over to the bed where Allen was and released her limbs. Then he picked her up and created a portal to another room.

This room had two tables and a chair in it. Allen was placed on the chair and her wrists, ankles and neck were re-chained.

"Now be careful in that chair sweetheart. There's no back support and you wouldn't want to fall," Tyki said with a sadist grin on his face.

Allen just wanted it all to end.

--

Lavi, Linalee, and Kanda were finally in Mattel.

"Where to now? Lavi asked.

"We have to head to the underground Opera House. That's where they'll be waiting," Kanda said as he strode towards the centre of town.

It was a twenty minute walk towards the centre of town. As they walked they passed different areas that Allen had fought the Akuma in.

"Oh my god," Linalee said at one point.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"It's an imprint of Allen's Innocence on that wall. Whatever hot her, it hit her hard."

Looking at the dented wall Kanda grew angry. He remembered telling Allen to just go and that he didn't care. Now he wished he had watched out for Allen better.

Finally they reached their destination.

"Welcome," came the voice of Tyki. "I see you all made it on time. Except for the golem. Darn, I was hoping it would record the battle so I could watch it again later."

"Where's Allen?" Kanda demanded.

"Where's the knife?" Tyki asked.

Kanda pulled out the knife and threw it at Tyki, hoping it would hit him and kill him. Sadly Tyki just caught it.

"Oh goody," he said. "Now my collection is complete." He stepped aside to reveal two tables covered in knifes, and Allen.

"Allen!" Kanda yelled seeing the girl.

Allen tried to raise her head, but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Hmm, amazing how inactive one becomes when they haven't had anything to eat or drink in two days," Tyki said placing the knife on the table.

"You bastard," Kanda cursed. "Allen's body supports her Innocence. You're just killing her slowly and painfully."

"Yes, well regardless of the food thing, Allen might still die tonight. As you can see there is an assortment of knifes on these two tables. Each of you must pick one knife and cut Allen with it. Here's the catch, Allen is deathly allergic to one of the metals and you'll never make it to the hospital in time. You get to go first Lover Boy."

Kanda went to the table and picked the knife he knew was made from the same metal as his Mugen. Allen had already been cut by his sword and lived. But when he reached Allen's sad body he couldn't bring himself to cut it.

"I won't." he said dropping the knife so it fell to the floor.

"Really? She'd be much better off if you did," Tyki said.

"I'll never hurt her on purpose!"

"Your choice, can't say I didn't warn you," Tyki said. Kanda was flung against a wall with Lavi and Linalee. He tired to move forward, but some sort of force field was stopping him.

Tyki walked over to Allen's body. He unshackled her and threw her to the ground before climbing on top of her.

"See Allen? Your beloved would have me violate you then cut you himself. Isn't that sweet?" Tyki said. He turned Allen's head to the side so she was forced to look at her friends. As Tyki began to suck on Allen's neck, and his hands wandered up her thighs, Allen finally began to cry.

"Stop it!" Kanda screamed smashing his body against the force that held him back.

"But Allen tastes so sweet," Tyki said grinning.

"Well I hope you've had your fill," a deep voice called.

"Who are you?" Tyki asked.

"Your worst nightmare," said General Cross as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You! What are you doing here? Tyki said while still lying on Allen's body.

Instead of answering Cross rushed over and slammed his body into Tyki's, sending the Noah clear across the room. His body hit one of the tables covered in knifes, causing them to fall and pierce his body.

"NO!" Tyki screamed as the silver knife cut through his heart. "I can't die… like… this," his eyes shut and what remained of his heart stopped beating.

Kanda, Linalee, and Lavi were all released from the force field. They quickly ran over to Cross, who was standing above Allen's body.

"Allen," Kanda said falling to his knees beside her. He went to move some hair from her face, but his hand was swatted away by Cross.

"What do you think your doing?" Cross asked.

"I'm trying to get a good look at Allen for you information," Kanda said. "What are you doing?"

"This is what Allen would call an OPFC situation."

"OPFC?" Lavi asked.

"Over Protective Father Complex," Allen's horse voice said.

"Now then," Cross said. "Who's Lover Boy?"

"That would be me," Kanda said.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Letting poor, dumb, naïve Allen getting kidnapped, and almost raped?"

"Thank you for saving her," Kanda said.

"Humph, Allen's coming back with me," Cross said. "She obviously needs more training."

"No, she's coming home with me," Kanda said.

"If you can beat me in a fight, she'll return with you. If you lose, there's a chance you may never see her again. And if you do see her, it will only be for a short time."

"Fine."

Both men moved to a different area that was unoccupied. Then Kanda charged at Cross, sword in hand. Cross dodged at the last minute and whacked Kanda's arm with his hammer. This continued until Kanda could barley move. He fell to the floor screaming.

"I'm not done!" he yelled. "I came too far to lose her now. I've been searching for her for so many months, and she's been under my nose the entire time!"

"They I guess you should have fought harder."

"Allen!" Linalee called out.

The two men looked to see Allen running towards them in a sloppy jog.

"Idiot!" yelled Cross. "What are you doing?"

Allen didn't stop until she stood between Cross and Kanda.

"Please sensei, let me go home with Kanda and my friends," she begged.

"Why? He's not good enough for you."

"Please, I want to stay with him."

"What possible reason do you have?"

"I love him," Allen said.

Kanda's heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness.

"No," Cross said. "He only loves your body. He didn't love you when he thought you were a boy, did he?"

"Actually," Lavi said butting in. "Kanda's always had a soft spot for Allen. He saved Allen when he swore he would never save anyone. And he even has a pet name for her."

"Well all I've heard him say that he doesn't want to lose her. Never that he loves her," Cross said knowing that he was losing the battle.

"I do love her!" Kanda yelled slowly getting up. "I love her with all of my heart."

"Please sensei? Please Father?" Allen asked.

"Not fair. You know I can't deny you anything when you call me father."

"So you'll…"

"Yes, I'll allow you to return to headquarters with your friends."

"Thank you," Allen said before collapsing, all the energy from her body drained. Luckily for her Kanda caught her and eased her body to the floor.

"Take her to the train so she can get some food and water. And don't forget to have her wounds treated," Cross said turning.

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked.

"Allen doesn't need me anymore. So I'll just start traveling again," he said as a solitary tear ran down his face. His little girl had grown up.

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, maybe two, three more chapters than an epilogue, I'm not capable of writing a long story. Please review. **

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	8. Waking Up

**Hey everyone. Long time since I updated right? which is quite sad cause I actually wrote this chapter last week, and typed it up on Tuesday. But I typed it up on my dad's laptop and he took it to work where I can't use it.**

**I ordered volumes 3, 4, 5, and 6. They should be here any day now...**

* * *

Lavi and Linalee walked back to the train station with Kanda carrying Allen in tow. There were no words passed between the group. They all needed time to reflect what was happening. Lavi thought about the overall situation. Linalee thought about how Allen would react to everything, she was worried the British girl might break if something else upsetting was to happen. Kanda thought about how he had come so close and still almost lost Allen. Allen, in her unconscious state, thought very few things.

Just as they exited the ruined city, Allen began to act up. Tears ran down her face and cried of "stop", "please no", and "I'm begging you, don't" came from her lips. Kanda bent down and placed her on the ground.

"Shh, stop crying Allen. It's fine. Everything's fine. No one here is going to hurt you," he said in what he hoped was a calm voice. He was already on edge and this little outburst had almost given him a heart attack. Not that he blamed Allen. This was all that good for nothing, rotting in hell, Tyki's fault.

Allen's cries died down but she continued to cry. Kanda shooed some of her tears away with his thumb. The other's he banished with butterfly kisses on Allen's cheek. Gradually the tears stilled and Allen became still once again.

"Let's go Yuu-Chan, he's our man. If he can't calm down Allen, no one can!" Lavi cheered from a few feet ahead where he and Linalee stopped.

"You could have helped you know," Kanda said dryly picking Allen up again.

"Oh yeah. Like you would have let us come near Allen," Lavi said and they continued their walk to the train station without any further problems.

--

"Umm, guys. We have a slight problem," Linalee said nervously as she sat beside Lavi in the dinning cart.

"And what would that be?" Kanda asked.

"Allen needs food to get back to health and to wake up, right?"

"Yeah, and your point is?" Kanda asked.

"Well, doesn't she need to be awake to eat food?"

Lavi looked at the sleeping girl beside Kanda. Linalee had a good point.

"I'll just cut the food up for her really small and feed her," Kanda said as if it were completely normal behavior for him. Linalee handed him a full plate of lasagna, a fork, and a knife. Because it was pasta it was easy to cut and would be easy to swallow. Once Kanda deemed a piece of food to be small enough he opened Allen's mouth and put the food in.

"Now what are you going to do?" Lavi asked interested.

"Now I do this," Kanda tipped Allen head back slightly and began to stroke her pale neck. Slowly the food was swallowed.

"Cool, can I try?" Lavi asked excited.

"No," Kanda said being blunt while repeating the processes until the plate was cleaned of all food. Then he did the same thing with a glass of water. He managed to get through a plate of sausages, a Sheppard's Pie, and three turkey breasts before Allen woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Linalee asked the tired girl.

"Hungry," she answered. Kanda nearly fell off his chair. Where did all that food go? Did the Innocence really need that much?

"But not as hungry as before," she said. "All I really feel like eating is a roast beef with corn and mashed potatoes, some pork fried rice, a carrot cake, and two trays of dangos." Linalee went off to get the food.

"Boy," Lavi said. "You sure eat a lot, for a girl."

"What?!" Allen said. "I'm…I'm not a girl."

"Then why are you wearing a dress?"

"…Tyki made me."

"Why do you have boobs?

THAWK

"Why do you have the brains of a flea?" Kanda asked pissed.

"Move," Allen said to Kanda. "I need to see Linalee RIGHT NOW!"

"Hold your horses. She'll be right back. You're not going anywhere. We still have to bandage you up."

"That's Yuu-Chan for you, always looking out for his number one girl. Which is you," Lavi said.

Allen just sat there in her seat. Not looking at either of the males that sat by her. Just waiting for Linalee to come back.

"Linalee," she whispered. "How do they know I'm a girl?"

"It was kind of hard to miss when Tyki kept saying it. Cross too," she whispered back.

"Shit, I thought that part with Cross was just a nightmare."

"We all wish the entire thing was just a nightmare."

"What else was said?"

"You told Cross you loved Kanda," Allen paled. "And Kanda was right behind you when you said it."

"Linalee, make sure I don't crack my head open."

"Huh?'

Instead of answering, Allen sat up straight before passing out again. Right onto Kanda's lap. Kanda looked down at Allen then up at Linalee.

"She pretty much convinced herself that nothing had happened after we showed up. In her mind, once we showed up we saved her and no one found out her secret. Then I told her about how Cross had showed up and her love confession to you," Linalee explained.

"Wow," Lavi said. "Did you tell her Yuu loves her back?"

"I'm still right here. Not that anyone seems to care," Kanda said.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her that much. Could you guys hear us?"

"Linalee, you were talking too fast for any straight male to understand you," Kanda said.

"Hehe, opps, oh here comes Allen's food. Can you guys head back to the cabin we're in?"

"No," Kanda said.

"Yuu Kanda, Allen is not going to be able to eat with you sitting there. Unless you want her to starve to death so you can be happy you will leave right now!" said an angry Linalee. "And you will take Lavi with you, or so help me god."

Kanda picked up Allen and sat her up straight before leaving, dragging Lavi along with him. An angry Linalee was a scary Linalee.y

"Why can she call you Yuu and I can't?" Lavi asked.

"If I told her not to call me Yuu back there, I would be standing here now," he explained.

"Good point."

--

"Linalee," Allen said when she woke up to the scent of carrot cake. "Tell me everything that happened."

So Linalee began her story about how Allen had been captured and what they had done, what Kanda had said, and all the other little details.

"Yeah know Allen," Linalee said as they walked down the hallway towards their cart. "You'll have to do some explaining yourself. Especially to him," she said pointing to Kanda who was watching them from the doorway.

"All bymyself?" she asked.

"Yes, now be a good girl and don't break his heart. They don't come built like Kanda anymore."

Linalee walked past Kanda and shut the door behind her, leaving the two of them in the hallway alone.

"Hey," Kanda said not sure about what exactly to say.

"Hey," Allen said. "Listen Kanda, about what I said when Cross was there…"

"It's ok if you didn't really mean it," he said.

"No!" she said rushing forward to embrace him. "I did mean it, every word of it. What I was going to say was I was sorry you had to find out that way. I kinda pictured it a little bit different."

Kanda wrapped his arms around her. "Good," he said. "Because I was lying when I said it would be ok."

"Really, what would you have done?"

"I'd buy you little things so that you'd feel special. And I'd stop calling you Moyashi as much, and refer to you as Allen," hearing her name said with the 'r' instead of the 'l' sent a shiver down her spine.

"And if all that didn't work?"

"I'd make you fall in love with my cooking. I'd make it so you craved it so much you were dragging me out of bed in the middle of night to cook for you. Then I'd wait for you to reject everyone's food but mine, and you'd stay with me forever so you could always eat good food."

"Isn't that playing dirty?"

"We're both happy in the end, so not really." He bent down and kissed Allen on the lips. "And for the record," he said breaking the kiss. "My cooking skills are excellent."

"Hmm, so are my eating skills."

* * *

**hehe, I thought that was too cute not to add. I had about three different endings for this chapter, and in the end I picked this one cause they first one was all serious, the second one was kinda like this. The only difference was instead of Kanda saying 'My cooking skills are excellent' he would have said 'I pictured this moment different too' and Allen was all like 'good.'**

**Please review!!**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	9. Explanations

**Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**

**I own all the published volumes that are printed in Canada. But not that actually people.

* * *

**

While Linalee and Allen had been talking, Kanda had taken it upon himself to order more food for Allen for when she arrived. And now that everyone was in the cabin Lavi and Linalee just stared at Allen as she ate.

Not because of the inhuman speed she was eating. She sat there eating the food like every other day.

Except for the part where she was sitting on Kanda's lap of course.

Kanda himself didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to be enjoying it. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head against her shoulder. Eventually Lavi couldn't contain himself.

"Yuu, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding onto that someone just for me," he said not even raising his head.

"Couldn't you just watch her instead?" Lavi asked.

"Last time I was carrying her in my arms and she was just plucked from them in the one moment I could see. There's no way in hell I'm going to repeat that."

"So you'll hold onto her forever?"

"No."

"Oh, cause that would be creepy."

"How would that be creepy?"

"Well, eventually she'd have to go to the bathroom and shower. And what if you get a solo mission?"

"Then I guess I'll have to demand a partner," Kanda said finally raising his head.

"And if Allen gets a solo mission?" Lavi asked.

"Then she demands a partner who's experienced."

"Like me?" Lavi asked.

"No, like me," Kanda said squashing his idea now.

"You know, I'm actually still in the cart. Within hearing distance," Allen said finally speaking up for herself.

"Allen," Linalee said. "Can you explain why Cross was acting so strange? I thought he didn't like you very much."

"I never actually said that," Allen said.

"Care to tell us everything?"

"Well, a lot of people don't know this, but Master Cross actually had a daughter at one point. He didn't tell anyone because he knew she would be taken from him. Unfortunately Lindsey, that was her name, got very sick when she was about five years old she died."

"Cross hide the fact that he had a daughter for five years without anyone finding out!" Lavi said.

"Well, Lindsey stayed with her mother until she was about a year old, then her mother died. After that Cross took her with him. For the next four years of her life Lindsey was whisked from country to country so now one would ever recognize her. Cross managed to stay in warmer areas for the most part. Unfortunately one of the few times he took her north she got phenomena and died."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"There are two things you need to know about Lindsey. The first is that she had platinum blonde hair. It was practically white. And the second is that she's about my age. When Cross first found me, he thought I was Lindsey. That's why he took me with him instead of dumping me on Tiedoll like he usually does when he finds someone."

'So that's why Tiedoll has more pupils than anyone else. He has everyone he finds and anyone Cross finds,' Kanda thought.

"Then what happened?" Lavi asked.

"Well, after traveling with him for several months he finally had enough. He told me I should start dressing like a boy so that people wouldn't try to molest me. I'd always been in someone's care before and hadn't put much thought into the risk of being a girl, but Cross told me about some of the woman he knew that had that happen to them. So that's why I cut off my hair and became a boy."

"Then why does Cross still act weird?"

"By the time I started dressing like a boy he thought of me as his daughter. Like I was there to say that he didn't mess up. He fought it, and now he pretty much has it under control. But there are certain times, like when I'm in grave danger, when he looses it and goes all over-protective."

"How did he know?" Linalee asked.

"Timcampy is under orders to get Master whenever I'm in peril," Allen explained

"Why did he even tell you to come here to the Black Order if he's that worried?" Lavi asked.

"Because he knew in time that he would be a target, so he figured you guys might be able to watch me better. But now that he's met Kanda I think he may try to kidnap me…"

"Why?" Kanda asked angered.

"Because he probably thinks you're taking me away from him, so he'll try to stop you."

"He had you long enough. It's time he gave someone else a turn."

"I'm not an object you can own."

--

"I don't wanna go in," Allen said when the boat docked at the Order.

"You can't live down here," Lavi said pulling on one of her legs.

"Yes I can. I'll eat fish for the rest pf me life."

"Allen, what about bathing?" Linalee asked pulling on the other leg.

"There's plenty of water here!" Allen said.

"Allen, why won't you come?" Kanda said as he pulled her waist.

That's right, all three of them were pulling at Allen and they couldn't get her out. This is thanks to the fact that her left hand has incredible grip.

"Cause everyone's gunna laugh at me, or flaunt over me and say things like 'aww, you're so cute' and look at me with pervy eyes."

"Then I'll kill them, ok?" Kanda said trying to reason with the white haired girl.

"Fine," Allen let go of the side of the boat and all four of them went flying backwards.

--

"AWWWWW ALLEN'S A GIRL!!! THAT'S SO KAWAII!!!" Koumi screamed when he saw Allen. "Your like Linalee's little sister. This means you're like my little sister. Which mean I have to save you from everything that is bad in the world. KANDA DON'T STAND SO CLOSE TO ALLEN-CHAN!!!"

"Koumi, if you develop a weird brother complex over Allen and won't allow me to see her, I'll kill you."

"On second thought Allen, you lasted this long on your own; I think you can last a little bit longer. BYE-BYE!!" and with that the crazy scientist was off to wreak havoc on some other part of the castle.

Almost everyone else was ok with it. It was a bit of a shock at first, but when you lived in a place where giant robots attacked, people switching genders isn't that big of a deal. The science department tried to get Allen a uniform with a miniskirt, but Kanda told them Allen would be keeping her pants.

The only other problem there was involved Jerry. He could get over that Allen was a girl.

"You were very handsome before. But now you're just stunning. I should draw you!"

Allen looked towards Kanda in a pleading way. This is what she had been afraid of.

"Cook. Stop," Kanda said.

"Awww, but I love to draw pictures of stunningly beautiful pictures. I'll even put hers up beside yours."

"What did you say?"

"I'll pout it beside the picture I drew of you."

"I highly suggest you go burn that picture. NOW!" Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and dragged her from the cafeteria to a deserted hallway.

"Listen Allen, I know that we said that we loved each other on the train and everything. But to make it official, will you go out with me?" Kanda had never done this before so he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Oh, Kanda. It's so sweet that you asked this way. Of course I'll go out with you!" Allen hugged Kanda, glad that they were officially together.

"Here," Kanda said when they separated. He pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"It's a silver band. I got it a few weeks after I first saw the girl you. I want you to have it now."

"You know I said I'd go out with you, not that I'd marry you. Right?"

"Don't worry. That's still a while away. You're only fifteen."

"You're nineteen."

"Hmm, well I guess it's a good thing you like older guys then, isn't it?"

* * *

**Now all I need to do is the epilogue. Some people may think this is short, but I can't write a long story. The pressure kills me.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	10. Dreams come True

**OMG!!!! –Starts crying- this is it. The ending of another story. It feels like I'm losing one of my friends.**

**I don't own D.Gray-Man. I do not own in it in a box, I do not on it with a fox. I do not own it here or there, I do not own it anywhere. I do not own D. Gray-Man, or delicious green eggs and ham.

* * *

**

Allen walked down the long path holding onto Lavi's arm. Standing in front of her was her future husband Kanda. He was dressed in an onyx black suit with a white rose in the pocket. Allen herself had on a long white gown with a crowned veil on her head. The Black Order had gone all out for the wedding. Ever since Allen and Kanda had started dating the entire place just seemed happier. Most people assumed this was because the coldest person in the entire place, Kanda, was happy. It was amazing how much he had changed over two years.

'2 years,' Allen thought. 'We've been together for two years. And now we're finally going to be one.'

She was so excited. And she couldn't help but think that none of this would have happened if she hadn't been kidnapped that one time. In an odd twisted was Road and Tyki were to thank. But that didn't mean that the surviving Noah had been invited.

Closer and closer Allen got to the front, to Kanda.

When she finally got there she gave Kanda a smile that made his knees go weak. He loved this girl with all his heart and was happy that today it would put in stone.

Finally Allen got to the front.

"You look beautiful," Kanda said smiling at his bride.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself," she answered blushing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker…"

Neither one of them heard anything from that point on. They were too busy starring into each others eyes. Only coming out of their slight chance when they had to say "I do."

"And now," the priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kanda leaned down to place his lips softly on Allen's. But right when he was about to kiss her he stopped.

"Allen," he said.

Why had he stopped so close just to say her name?

"Allen."

That was strange, his voice didn't sound as deep as it usually did.

"Allen."

It almost sounded like Linalee's voice.

"Allen, you need to wake up now."

It was weird. There was a strange force shaking her body. Slowly the image of Kanda was washed away leaving a black area. Slowly Allen's eyes opened to see Linalee shaking her.

"Allen, are you awake?" she asked looking down at the sleepy girl.

"I am now," she said groggily.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday," Allen answered.

"Do you know what month it is?" the Chinese girl asked.

"June," Allen said as she slowly woke up.

"It's the 6th of June." Allen said.

"Do you remember what's so special about today?"

"Umm, give me a minute. It'll come to me," Allen said raking her brain. 6th if June, 6th of June. What was so special about that particular date?

"Let me give you a hint, involves Kanda, rhymes with Smirthday…" Linalee said.

"OMG!!! IT'S KANDA'S BIRTHDAY!!" Allen said and she rushed out of the room. Linalee sighed; the girl never had the best memory so Linalee was always reminding her of little things.

Allen rushed down the hall towards Kanda's room. She had the small present in her pocket from when she had bought last week. It was a small pocket watch with a dragon on it. When she finally reached his door she stopped to catch her breath before knocking on her door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Kanda knew it was Allen just from the gentle yet firm knock on his door. He opened the door with a small smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you would remember," He said as he stepped aside letting his girlfriend of two years into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I don't have the best memory," she said as she sat on his bed. "Anyways I got you a present." She dug around in her pockets. "It's here, somewhere. I remember buying it." After a few minutes of digging she pulled out a small navy blue box. "Here it is!" she said in triumph.

"It's good to know you haven't completely lost your ability to remember things," Kanda said taking the small box. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?"

"I know, but I wanted too," Allen said. "Open it."

After tenderly opening the gift Kanda pulled out the watch. His heart did a small flip. How did this girl always know what to get him? "Thank you, it's very beautiful," he said. "Now I have something for you."

"Kanda, you're not supposed to get people stuff on your birthday," Allen said.

"If you like it, consider it another present for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Close your eyes," Kanda said. Allen closed her eyes and listened to Kanda scrambled around his room for a few minutes before scuttling back over to Allen. "Alright, open your eyes," he said.

Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda on his kneeling in front of her.

"Allen Walker, will you marry me?" he asked.

Allen just stared at Kanda, happiness playing across her face. "Yes," she said. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!!!" Allen waited for Kanda to put the fin on her finger before jumping into Kanda's arms.

"Allen," Kanda said into her hair. "You've made me the happiest man on Earth."

"Kanda, can I tell you a secret?" Allen asked.

"Yes, anything," he said.

"I was late because I fell asleep and was having a dream about our wedding," she said.

"Then I guess you knew it was meant to be," he said kissing her on the lips.

This was the end of the teenage romance, and the beginning of so much more.

* * *

**Ok everyone, this is it. The ending of Looking for That One Girl. I hope everyone likes it. There's a 50 chance that I'm writing another story where Allen is a girl so stay tuned.**

_**MiniPaybacksaBitch!: ZOMFG! SISTER SHAWNIE FINISHES ANOTHER STORY! YAY 4 HER, BOO 4 ME….now I have nowhere to add random comments…**__I__** am going to cry in my emo corner. If you are Pay Backs a Bitch fan…I will be secretly posting on future stories! You cannot stop me! Mwa ha.**_

**Please excuse my sister, she has no life.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
